Not Meant To Be
by catherine.cat33
Summary: Drew and Clare are friends...but no one knows. What could go wrong? "It...it feels like my heart's been ripped out of me."-Clare.  Read and Review! *Complete*
1. Crush

**Author's Note: this is my FIRST Drew/Clare fanfic...be gentle. I like the idea of them so here it goes. **

**Disclamer: I sadly Do NOT own Degrassi or it's characters...just this story and my life! Don't steal either of the things i own...though you wouldnt want my life...haha**

_Chapter One: Crush-Clare's POV_

I walk down the staircase and go into the kitchen.

"You couldn't sleep either?" his voice makes me jump. I turn to him and smile.

"No Drew. Okay. Maybe." I reply as I pour myself a glass of water.

"So why couldn't you sleep?" he walks over to the counter and sits down on one of the stools.

"Adam snores." I groan. He laughs.

"Welcome to my world. I used to share a room with him when we were ten. I know how it feels." he smirks.

"He also talks." I reply.

"Fiona?"

"You seem to already know this? Does Drew Torres spy on his brother while he sleeps?"

"No. The walls in this house are paper thin. Does Miss Clare Edwards plan on moving in here?" he asks.

Fuck. He's right. I have been spending a lot of time here lately. A lot. And, it's not because Eli's with another girl. That happened three months ago. And, I've gotten over it. I mean, it's a girl from his old school who just transferred to Degrassi. I'm over it. The real reason I've been spending my free time over here…well, actually there are two. One; my parents arguing is getting ridiculous. And two; I might have the teeniest crush on Mr. Drew Torres. It started three months ago when I came over and Adam wasn't here. Drew let me talk to him. And, surprisingly he listened to me…

_Tears cloud my vision, but I don't dare say anything. I mean, my life is one big fucked up mess. This is just the start for a new set of messes to come. I sit down on the Torres front porch and wait for Adam to come home. I need someone talk to. Sav's truck pulls up and Drew gets out. _

"_Thanks for the ride President Sav!" he waves as Sav drives off. I sigh. Drew turns around and notices me. "Clare. Is everything okay?"_

_And, I don't know why, but I just start crying. For some reason when he asked me that it was like a single brick in a dam got loose. _

"_Why don't you come inside?" he picks up my duffel bag for me and unlocks the door. I walk into the house and sit down on the couch. I barely register Drew sitting down next to me. _

"_Eli…" is all I can manage to get out before another fit of tears comes._

"…_wears to much guyliner? is obsessed with his dead ex? Eli…what?" Drew asks. _

_I collect myself, "I went to his house today…because he told me he wasn't feeling well. And I went into his room and I found him…making out…with this girl!" I sob._

_Drew puts his arm around me, "Well, he's an ass."_

_I look up to him. _

_He continues, "Cheating on a girl like you? You're smart and beautiful. I messed up a relationship like that once—with Alli. And I still can't get this out of my mind."_

"_I…I just don't get it." I say. _

"_Don't try to. He just cheated. Maybe it was a mistake. Who knows?" _

"_I know. I've seen her before. In pictures. She's one of his and Julia's friends. My life is so fucked up." _

"_This is one fucked up thing. It doesn't dictate your life!" he replies. _

"_It's…it's not just that…"_

"_What else?" he seems cautious, but caring too, like he wants to know. And for some reason I feel like I want him to know._

"_My…my parent yell at each other constantly." _

"_That isn't that bad!" he smiles._

"_My, um, my sister's gone. She left and now lives in Kenya…"_

_He cuts me off, "Kenya? Why?"_

_I've never told anyone this, not even Eli, "She was raped. She just couldn't take it. She tried to kill herself, but Manny, her friend saved her. She slept with Peter…"_

_Drew cuts me off, "The Dot guy who hangs out with Sav?"_

_I nod. _

"_Wow." _

_Silence. Neither of us talks. But, it isn't an awkward silence, like I would have expected. It's comfortable. _

"_Woah, did I interrupt something?" _

"_Adam!" I run into his arms and begin to sob again. _

"_What happened? What did Drew do to you?" _

"_It wasn't me dude." Drew says. _

"_Eli." I say. Adam walks me up to his room, carrying my duffel bag up with us. As we walk up the stairs I look down to Drew. He smiles to me. A reassuring smile that makes me feel like I'm in good hands. Like even with my life as fucked up as it is it can get better._

And that's how Drew and I became friends. Secret friends of course. When I came over here we'd talk. But in the mornings if we were both awake, which is almost always, we'd have real conversations. We'd talk about things that we couldn't or wouldn't say to anyone else. And maybe that's why I have a crush on him. Because I feel so comfortable. Because, he's my Drew.

**Author's Note: So? Do You like it? **

**xoxoxo Cat**


	2. Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note: Hey there...here's chapter TWO...enjoy my lovely readers...enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I STILL do not own Degrassi or it's characters.**

_Chapter 2: Dirty Little Secret—Drew's POV_

It's been like this for three months. I'd wake up at some ungodly hour and wait for her to come down, or—if I was lucky—she'd already be down. It's two a.m. on Saturday morning. Clare's going to stay here the whole weekend. When Adam announced that to me I could hear my heartbeat in anticipation. I know it's wrong. I know that she and Eli just broke up. But, I like her. She's nice, and sweet, and caring. She listens to me, really listens. And she doesn't treat me like some Neanderthal jock like everyone else. I'm smart. Fine, smart-ish. I know, shocker right? I had Alli and Wesley helping me out in science and math. But, I read, a lot. I've read thousands of books in my lifetime. Granted some were biographies or autobiographies of wrestlers and football players, but that counts!

"So, Clare, how are things at home?" I ask her. Immediately I see her head bow and her big blue eyes grow sad.

"Suckish. Remember how I said my parents fight?"

I remember everything you say, "Sure."

"They're getting a divorce and selling the house."

No!, "Where are you going to live?"

"I don't know. My dad's moving to California, and my mom's going to Vancouver. Either way I'm leaving Toronto."

"Not necessarily." I respond.

"Jock Torres has an idea?" she laughs.

"This one's good!" I defend.

"I bet it is." she laughs.

I decide to play with her a bit, "Maybe I just won't tell you."

"No! Tell me. I want to hear it." she begs.

"I thought my ideas were bad?" I ask.

"Drew! Please!"

"What about moving in with a friend?" I ask shyly.

"What?" she asks.

"I know. It's a horrible idea."

"No. Actually it's brilliant. But, would your mom let me move in here?"

Did I hear her correctly? "Excuse me?"

"I mean I already practically live here. Maybe she'll let me move in."

"Here?"

She nods, "Yes."

"As in this house? My house. Live with me and my family?"

"Is that a problem?" she asks.

"No…"I reply. Yes! You'll be moving in here! I'll get to see you everyday! It's a dream. But, I bet she doesn't think about it like that. She probably thinks about me as her friend. Maybe I should tell her how I feel. Maybe someday, but for now I guess we're just each other's dirty little secrets….

"It's five am." she yawns.

"Night Clare." I smile.

"Night Drew. I'm going to sleep on the couch." she kisses my cheek. Did she just kiss my cheek? Don't read into this Drew. Walk back up the stairs and go back to bed.

I fall asleep thinking that the girl who I like might be moving in.

**Author's Note: What? i had to add in some drama rama! Oh yeah...next chapter sneak peak: Clare asks to move in...Adam wakes up early sunday morning...**

**any ideas?**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	3. Halfyway Gone

**Author's Note: Hey there...this is Cat...you know...you've probably read some of my stuff! haha**

**Disclamer: I own the rights to my personal belongings...not Degrassi or it's characters**

_Chapter Three: Halfway Gone—Clare's POV:_

"Mrs. Torres, please!" I beg.

"I'm sorry Clare, but you do have your parents." she replies.

I scoff, "What parents? The people who yell at each other? The ones who ignore me? Oh, wait. I know; the adults who could care less about me, their flesh and blood!"

"Clare. I do love you, like another child, but I just can't take you in. You can stay here as often as you like, but…"

"Forget this!" I grab my duffel bag and run. I run with tears falling down my face to the sidewalk. I ignore the calls from people behind me and keep moving. When I get to my house I run inside and freeze. My parents. Sitting. Silent? Their eyes fall on me.

"Clare," my mother says, "have you decided?"

I nod.

"Well then. Who is it?" my father asks.

I breathe in and out, "Mom." tears fall down my face and my voice shakes. She looks to my dad like she's won a prize. "I'm sorry. I just can't."

"_Kiss_ _my_ _ass_ Helen! I told you she'd pick me."

"Dad," he turns to me, "I'm sorry. I don't want anything to do with either of you."

"_What_?" they both say.

"I am not going to put up a _fucking_ façade and move with either of you. I am not leaving my home…my friends…my life. I'll find someplace else to live."

"With who? You're just a child. No one will want you." my dad venomously says.

"Anyone but you two." I run up to my room and lock the door shut. I barricade it with my chair. I hear fists pounding on the door and my father's scream.

"Open this fucking door Clare. You're my daughter."

I scoff under my breath. I run to my closet and pull out my two largest suitcases. I throw clothes and everything else into my bags. I toss in my school books and go look at all the other things on my desk. Family photos. What family? We were never a family. I grab the pictures and put them into my suitcase and zip the two shut. I pull them off my bed and I de-barricade my door and it shoots open. My dad stands there. His breathing is heavy and the vein in his neck is popping out. He stalks over to me and grabs my arm.

"Let go!" I shriek, but his grip just gets tighter.

"Clare you little bitch, thinking you could get away from me that easy! Bull shit! You're coming with me to California. Screw your mom! She doesn't deserve you." he says as he pulls me down the stairs. I try and break free, but he stops and pulls my face closer to his, "You won't get away from me."

The next thing I know is that it is late at night. The front door to my house is open and I can see the moon high up in the sky. I sit up straight and get a head rush. I find that my suitcases are piled on me. I push them off and stand up. Throbbing pain in my right ankle almost stops me from walking, but it doesn't. I limp around the bottom floor of the house and notice everything of importance is gone. In the kitchen I find a note;

_Clare—_

_I'm so sorry for your fathers behavior. He's gone. I am too. If you want there is a plane ticket for you in the envelope. I would love for you to join me in Vancouver. But, if you don't want to come that's fine. I have made a bank account in your name. Please, think about joining me. The flight leaves at six am. If not then I understand baby. _

_I love you, call me, _

_Mom_

I look to the oven and note the time is three. I could go.

_Drew's POV—_

I walk down the stairs half expecting to see her angelic face. Half expecting to see her smiling to me. But, sadly, she isn't. She's gone and I'll probably never see her again. I walk to the fridge and pull out a can of Arizona Iced Tea—a guilty pleasure of mine. To be honest, a guilty pleasure of Clare's she brought a box of them to the house once and now my mom has to buy them. I'm addicted to them. I hear a light rapping noise coming from the front door, but I pass it off as the wind. But, then I hear it again. I walk to the door and wait to see if the noise happens again.

"Drew…are you awake! Please be by the door! Please. Please open this door."

I open the door and stare at Clare. In her hands she holds the handles of the big suitcases. I stare down at them. Is she leaving now? Did she come to say goodbye? But then I meet her gaze. Her usually big baby blue eyes are worried. On her right cheek is a bruise, almost like the mark of a stair. I grab her arm and move her into the house. She winces at the contact with my arm. I sit her down on the couch and put her suitcases down on the side of the couch. I sit down next to her and stare at her. Her face is front and her eyes have tears in them. It takes her only a moment to release the tears. She lets herself fall onto my arm as she cries. I wrap my arms around her and wait for her to start talking.

_Clare's POV:_

"My…my parents both left." I lift my head up from his shoulder and look into his blue eyes.

"What do you mean left?" he asks.

"As is gone. Dad's in California. Mom's in Vancouver."

"But, I thought you were going with one of them?"

"I don't want to. Not after…"

"Not after what?"

I don't respond.

"After what Clare?"

"My dad tossed me down the stairs!" I sob.

He hugs me, "Clare. I am so sorry."

"Don't be. It isn't your fault."

"So, what about your mom?" he asks.

"She got me a ticket for a flight at six."

"Are you going to go?" he asks.

"Honestly. I don't know. I don't want to, but she is my mom, you know?" I ask.

He nods, "Sometimes I wish my mom hadn't died."

"I'm sorry about that." I smile.

"It's okay."

"What am I going to do?"

"About what?"

"I have nowhere to live!"

"Clare? Drew?" Adam whisper-exclaims.

I turn around, "Adam. Hi."

"Hey. What's this?"

"Two friends talking?" Drew replies. Adam walks over to us.

"Since when are you two friends?"

"Three months ago." I shrug. "Are you mad?"

He laughs, "Mad? No…my brother and best friend are friends. This is awesome!"

"Thanks." I smile.

"Boys are you down there?" Mrs. Torres' voice makes its way down to us. The three of us look up and watch as her shadowed figure come into view.

"Mom." Adam says.

"Clare?" she asks.

"Hi." I stand up and walk to her.

She smiles, "Hello?" she looks to my cheek, "What happened?"

"My dad threw me down the stairs." I reply matter-of-factly.

"Why would he do that?"

"He…um…thinks I'm useless." I shrug.

She pulls me into a hug, "No one should do that to their child. Where is he?"

"California. He left me on the floor."

"What? Are you all right?"

"Better now. But I have nowhere to go…."

"Nonsense. You'll move in here."

"Really?"

"You have my word." she smiles.

**Author's Note: just for those of you who read these...the titles are after songs**

**Ch1: Crush David Arculetta**

**Ch2: Dirty Little Secret All American Rejects**

**Ch3: Halfway Gone Lifehouse**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	4. Stuck Like Glue

**Author's Note: Hey there. I missed you. Why didn't you call me or something? I mean this is my fourth chapter! Eh, if you review it'll make it up to me! HAHA jk...it's Cat! Reviews make me happy and want to post more-just sayin'**

**Disclamer: I sadly still do not own Degrassi or it's characters...Stuck Like Glue is the title of a Sugarland song...so i do not own that either...**

_Chapter 4: Stuck Like Glue—Drew's POV:_

"So this is the Clare Edwards' bedroom?" I ask as I walk into the room. Clare laughs and slaps my arm.

"Funny Drew." she slaps my arm and walks into the middle of the room. Adam walks up behind me.

"What are we bringing?" he asks.

She stares at the room for a moment, "My clothes. My books. My life."

"Funny." Adam smirks.

"Well…I need my clothes. And my books. And my life." she smirks.

"Serious Clare." Adam groans.

"First we need boxes." she says.

"Here…" I hand the folded up boxes to her. She takes them in her hand and begins to open them.

"Now…we split up. Drew, you'll put my picture frames and books into these three boxes. Adam, you can do the boxing of my school books in this box. And, since I don't trust either of you two with this last task. I'll put my clothes into these boxes." she goes into her closet. Adam begins boxing some books and I walk over to the wall with picture frames. I take the first few down, they're of Clare and Darcy when they were little. Then I come to a few with Clare and Alli from their freshman year. I don't miss Alli that much anymore. Not since Clare and I became friends. The next photo I pull down is of Clare and Eli on the hood of his hearse. She still has these? I turn around and look to Adam, Clare is still in her closet with the door shut.

"Dude, what's with this picture?" I ask.

He takes it in his hands, "You know I don't think you're supposed to be snooping while you put the pictures away."

"Adam!" I groan.

"Fine," he smirks, "this was taken back when we all first met. We went to the playground and just hung out. I took the picture."

"Oh,"

"You over reacted for nothing." he hands me back the frame which I put into the box and close up that box. Now it's on to her books. She owns a lot of books.

I put the books into the boxes. Thirty minutes pass before Adam says something else.

"Dude. Do you like Clare?" Adam whispers.

I look up to him, "No." I scoff.

"Liar." he whispers.

"So what?"

"Dude. We both know your track record with women."

"Adam. I bet she doesn't even like me like that."

"Whatever."

Clare exits her closet, "This took forever." in her hands she holds two boxes. I see another two behind her.

"You own four boxes worth of clothes?" I ask.

"No. I only own two boxes of clothes. The other two are Darcy's clothes. I just…I don't want to leave them here."

"I get it." Adam smiles.

"Are you guys finished?" she asks. Adam and I both nod. I grab the three boxes I've filled and walk down the stairs. When we get outside we put the boxes into the back. All eight boxes on one trip. Then I get into the drivers seat.

"Shotgun!" Clare exclaims as she gets into the car.

"What? Unfair!" Adam groans.

"Sorry Adam, you know the rules. Whoever yells shotgun first gets shotgun." I explain. He groans, but gets into the back. We drive to the house in silence. When we get there I take out two boxes, and so does everyone else.

"Adam! Come here please!" My mother yells.

"Coming." he groans and walks to the kitchen.

_Clare's POV:_

Drew and I walk up the stairs suppressing laughter. When we get into the guest room we break out into laughter. We put down our boxes in the corner of the room and stare at each other.

"Thanks for the help." I say.

"Anytime." he smiles.

"And, thanks for…you know…giving me the idea to stay here."

"Well, it's not like you wanted to leave Toronto and I just gave you another option."

"But, why here?"

"Why here what?"

"Why stay here?" I elaborate.

"You already spend all your time here. It seemed like a good idea."

I smirk, "Admit it, you just didn't want to see me go."

"Not me Adam, however would have been heartbroken."

"You so just wanted me to stay here. Admit it."

"Never."

I walk closer to him, "Admit it!"

"No."

"Come on. Then why?"

"Thought it was a good idea."

"Hmmm. Are you sure it wasn't because you didn't want to see me leave?"

"Depends, did you want to leave me?" he smirks.

I try to hide my blush, "Depends, did you want to see me leave?"

"On the count of three."

"One…" I start.

"Two…"

"Thr—" he cuts me off with a kiss. Back up, Drew Torres is kissing me? Am I dreaming? No, I'm not. I'm awake. This is real. He likes me! I put my arms around his neck and feel his go around my waist to bring me closer.

"Hey guys sorry mom had to—What the hell?"

Drew and I break apart and turn to the door. Adam is standing there with two boxes in his hands and a confused look on his face.

"I'll go get the last two boxes from the car." Drew walks out of the room.

"Dre—" I stop myself from calling after him, "Adam!"

"What?" he drops the boxes down and walks over to me.

"Did you have to walk in?"

"You like my brother?" he asks.

"No." I blush furiously.

_Drew's POV:_

I walk back up the stairs and am about to walk into the bedroom until I am stopped by the sounds of Adam and Clare talking. I stop and listen.

"Clare!"

"So what Adam? So what if I like Drew?"

"Clare, you cannot like my brother!"

"Why not? Why can't I like him?"

"Because he's Drew! He'll break your heart."

Clare's voice shakes and I can only imagine she's crying, "You don't know that for sure!"

"Yes I do! Clare he's my brother! I know him."

"And you don't think I know him?"

"Clare…stop crying."

"Out!"

"Clare…"

"Out!"

Adam walks out of the room and goes across the hall to his room. I walk into Clare's room and knock on the door. She looks up from where she sits on the bed and wipes her eyes.

"How much of that did you hear?" she asks standing up to help me with the boxes.

"What?" I ask.

"Drew, I know you heard that? How much of it did you hear though?"

"All of it." I confess.

"Really?"

I nod.

"This just sucks." she groans.

"What does?" I ask.

She lays down on the bed and turns to face me, "This. Adam's pissed off. My parents are gone. Darcy's in Kenya."

"Clare. Don't say that." I sit down next to her. She leans up on her elbows.

"Why not. It's true."

"You have me though."

"Do I Drew? Because although I'm pissed at him, Adam's right. You don't have the best track record with women."

I smile, "True."

"So, do I really have you?" she asks.

"Of course."

"Really?" she asks.

"To prove it. Why don't we go to the Dot tonight?"

"I'd love that."

I walk out of her room to let her unpack. Now I have to figure out what to do tonight.

She knows me better than anyone. And I can't let her down. I think I'm falling in love with her.

**Author's Note: Well?**

**Review...cluck that button...you know you want to! "Chose the Dark Side"-in creepy star wars voice!**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	5. Little Lion Man

**Author's Note: Hey there guys...this is Chapter 5**

**Disclamer: I do not own Degrassi or it's characters...oh, and Little Lion Man is the title of a Mumford And Sons song(its AWESOME you should listen to it...just saying)**

_Chapter 5: Little Lion Man—Clare's POV:_

"Clare, Hey."

"Hey Sav! Can I come in?" I ask. He nods and backs away from the door allowing me access into his home. I walk in.

"Clare!" Alli shrieks running down the stairs. When she gets down she pulls me into a tight hug.

"Hey Alli." I say. She pulls away from me and looks at me.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." I stutter. She eyes me. Damn it! She knows somethings up. I came here to tell her about Drew. Not to crap out. Be strong Clare. She drags me up the stairs and into her room. She locks the door and sits down on her bed next to me. Her big brown eyes pestering me for any sign of what I'm hiding.

"Alli…I have something to tell you." I start off. It feels like I've betrayed her. But, they have been apart since December, and it's May now. Three months ago I found Eli cheating and Drew and I became friends. It's been five months since they broke up. Will she still be pissed?

"Cryptic much? Tell me."

"Well…"

She cuts me off, "Is it about a boy? It's about a boy! You've found someone after Eli cheated on you! Clare, I'm so happy for you! Who is it?"

I avert my gaze.

"Do I know him?"

I shrug, "You could say that?"

"Clare! I haven't been anywhere but the library in four months! I'm dying. Tell me who it is!"

"Don't kill me." I say.

"Why would I kill you?" she asks.

"Because of whom it is."

"Well, I can't tell you that I'll be pissed unless you tell me." she smiles.

"Drew Torres." I flinch. When I look up I see her face is calm. "What?"

"I'm not mad." she replies.

"What!" I exclaim.

"I've gotten over him. I'm happy for you."

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" I ask.

She laughs, "Clare, this new school has been so good for me. I've put the past in the past."

"Really?"

She nods.

"So, would it be too much to ask for your help?" I ask.

"Not at all." she smiles and goes into her closet. When she gets out of the closet she is holding onto a dress that is white with a black lace bodice and then small black polka dots on the body of the dress. It's beautiful. But, it doesn't seem like her.

"Whose dress is that?" I ask.

"Yours. I went shopping with my mom yesterday and begged her to let me buy it for you. It'll look good for tonight." she hands me the dress, "try it on."

"Thanks Al." I say and go into her bathroom and change. When I come out she's smiling.

"Do I know clothes or don't I? Clare, this outfit is really good on you."

"Thanks Al." I smile.

"Oh…I have the perfect shoes." she runs into her closet.

"No stilettos." I call to her.

"Do you think I'm dumb enough to put you of all people in stilettos?"

"No." I smile. She takes out a pair of small black heeled boots.

"Al, I love them." I say as I bend down to put them on.

"I want them back." she smiles. I look up to her and stand up straight. "No for make-up." she says pulling me into her bathroom.

_Drew's POV:_

"Adam. Talk to me." I say.

"No." he groans.

"By saying no you are talking to me." I smirk. He groans, but turns to face me.

"Screw you." he says standing up, "what do you want?"

"Green shirt or Blue shirt." I ask.

"Blue. It looks better on you…" he pauses, "Fuck, did I just say that?"

I laugh, "Yeah bro, ya did. And I'm a bit creeped out by it."

He groans.

I go into my room and change, then go back into his room.

"Drew…can I ask you something?"

I smirk, "You just did."

"Screw you." he closes his door and sits down on his bed. I lean against his door.

"This must be big. The last time you closed the door you told me you were an FTM."

"Shut up and let me ask you this." he replies.

"Continue…" I smile.

"Drew, Clare is amazing and beautiful and she's nice and she has values and she's…"

I cut him off, "Is this going anywhere?"

"Yeah. Dude, you know all this stuff about her, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Clare is like my best friend, if you break her heart I will kill you."

I gulp, "Way to be scary."

He stands up and gets his face in mine, "I'm absolutely serious."

"I…uh…wasn't planning on it." I reply.

"Good." he smiles and opens the door.

"Drew! Clare's here." my mom calls from downstairs.

"She does live here! It isn't that weird for her to be here." I call back. I walk down the stairs and do a double take. "Clare?" I ask.

"Hi." she blushes.

"Woah." I say when I get to her side.

"Hey Clare…" Adam walks passed us, but then turns back, "Clare?"

"Hey Adam." she smiles.

_Clare's POV:_

"Be home at ten. It is a school night." Mrs. Torres says as we walk out of the house. Drew opens the door to my side of the car and I get in.

"Why thank you Mr. Torres." I smile.

He gets into his side and turns to me, "You look beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself." I smile.

"You ready?"

I nod. He drives off into the night and in five minutes we get to the Dot. We walk in and the bells above the door chime. Drew leads me to the back booth and we sit down.

"What can I get for you?"

"Spinner!" I exclaim.

"Little Edwards?" he smiles. I stand up and give him a gigantic hug.

"How are you?" I ask.

"Good. You?"

"I'm on a date." I gesture to Drew who holds out his hand for Spinner to shake.

"Drew Torres."

"Spinner." his voice lowers and he glares at Drew, "Listen if you break Clare's heart then we'll kick your ass."

"Who's we?" Drew asks.

"Me, Declan, Peter, and Sav." he replies.

"Spinner. Don't freak out my date! This is only our first date!" I groan sitting back down.

"Fine, but I'm watching you." he tells Drew. "So what do you want?"

"Do you need to ask me?"

"Got it. And you?"

"A cheeseburger." Drew replies.

"Be right back."

"Sorry for that. Spinner might be a bit over protective sometimes."

"Who exactly are the people he listed?"

"Spinner—Darcy's ex. Peter—Darcy's ex. Sav—Alli's older brother. Declan—Fiona's older brother." I reply.

We eat dinner in peace until I notice someone walk into the Dot. Bianca. Fuck! That bitch is not going to ruin this date for me.

"Drew, do you want to go?" I ask.

"No, why?" he replies. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Bianca strutting towards where we're sitting.

"I..I want to go home." I reply.

He nods and we stand up. When he stands up he collides with Bianca.

"Drew." she smiles seductively.

"Bianca." he replies.

"So, what are you doing now?" she asks.

I wait for his reply.

"No—Nothing."

I run out of the Dot crying. I run to the park and sit down on the bench.

"Clare."

I don't respond. The voice sounds far away. Like a dream.

"Clare!"

Again I stay quiet. It isn't Drew's voice, rather the voice of someone who I used to love.

"Clare! Are you deaf or something?"

He shakes me and I turn to face him. His green eyes collide with my blue ones.

_Drew's POV:_

"Leave me alone Bianca." I say.

"Why? So you can run after church girl? Screw her. You know I can give you what you want." she closes in on me and kisses me.

I push her off of me, "Leave me alone Bianca. You're just a hopeless slut!"

I run out of the Dot and try to clear my head. I wonder wear Clare went…I couldn't have ruined this relationship without it even starting? Could I have? Adam's right. I'm horrible with women. I always fuck things up…

_Clare's POV:_

"KC…what are you doing here? In the park? At nine o'clock?" I ask.

"I was wandering around and I saw you run over here. What's wrong?"

"You don't really care. You never cared about me."

"Not true Clare. I cared. I just, got caught up with Jenna. Was it Eli?"

"No. Eli and I have been over for three months."

"Okay. So who?"

"Drew." I reply.

"Torres?"

I nod.

"When did you two start going out?"

"Tonight." I reply.

His eyes widen, "So, what happened?"

"Bianca DeSousa happened." I reply.

He says nothing else. He doesn't need to. For some reason I've always felt comfortable with KC. Always. Even back when I put school first I felt like he actually cared about me.

"Clare! Clare! Where are you?" I hear Drew's voice in the distance.

"Go…at least he came after you." KC says.

"Thanks K."

"And Clare…I'd like to be friends again."

"I'd like that too." I reply.

"Clare!" Drew's voice is closer.

"Drew!" I call back. His figure comes running up to me.

**Author's Note: Suspense? Did You think it was KC? Did i trick you there? Bet'cha i did! Oh yeah...I HAVE to have Spinner in my stories...I jut love him too too much!**

**Sneak peak of next chapter: something...rather someone...comes in between Clare and Drew's relationship at school...who will it be? Eli? Bianca? KC? Fitz? Jay Hogart? Just saying...it won't be Jay-i just love him so much that i had to mention him**

**Later my lovely amaazing readers!**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	6. Should've Said No

**Author's Note: Hey there...welcome to Chapter six...hold your arms up as the seat bar comes down. Do not put your arms or legs or your faces outside of the vehical at all times...**

**heehee...did anyone else LOVE the new degrassi on last night?**

**Disclamer: I still do not own Degrassi or its characters...and Should've Said No is a title of a Taylor Swift song**

_Chapter 6: Should've Said No—Drew's POV:_

It's Monday and I'm driving Clare and Adam to school. Even though Clare talked to me and said she understood I don't think that she did. I think that she's pissed off and just not saying anything. When we get into the school parking lot Clare can't get out of the car fast enough. She mumbles a thanks and runs into the school building. I don't think I've ever seen someone so enthusiastic about getting into school.

"Dude, what happened last night?" Adam asks. I turn around and realize we're both still in the car.

"Bianca, bro. Bianca's what happened."

"Shit man that sucks. I should go talk to Clare. See ya."

And like that I'm left alone in my car. When I get out I notice Bianca walking up to me.

"Hey there." she smiles.

"What ever happened to leave me alone?" I ask.

"Don't be silly. We both know you were joking. Meet me in the boiler room during third period?"

"Bi—" but, she's already gone and is standing over by the fence with Fitz and Owen.

_Clare's POV:_

Adam walks over to me as I open my locker.

"Hey." I smile.

"Drew told me."

"Oh, about that stupid slut?"

"What stupid slut?" Eli asks. I turn around and see him standing there.

"Bianca." Adam answers for me.

"Why is she a stupid slut?"

"She ruined Clare and Drew's date last night."

"I have the ability to talk. I can answer these questions."

"Date? You and Drew?" Eli asks.

"Yes. I'm single. I can date." I reply.

"I said nothing to the contrary. But, really, Drew? You can do much better."

Before I can something Lucy, his girlfriend walks over and whisks him away to their first class. Adam turns to me and makes a fake gagging noise to which I laugh. We walk into Media Immersion and take our usual seats.

_Drew's POV:_

The bell signifying the end to second period rings. No. Shit. I thought I'd have enough time. I know what I should do. But, it's still hard to choose.

_Clare's POV:_

"Clare!"

I ignore the shrill voice calling after me.

"Clare!"

I walk faster, but hear the footsteps speed up behind me until they've stopped me in the middle of the hall.

"Clare! Did you hear me?"

I stop and turn to her, "Sorry Lucy. What was that?" I ask.

"You need to see this." she pulls me with her down the staircase.

"What is this? The boiler room?"

"No you idiot. I'm being nice and friendly. Look inside." she pushes me to the door. I peer through. Drew? with…Bianca? My heart shatters. No this is so unfair.

"Clare…come on. You don't want to be here when they get out." Lucy's green eyes are pleading for me to follow her up the stairs. But I don't budge. Instead I open the door. Drew's head turns. Tears well up in my eyes as I meet his.

"Clare. This is not what it looks like."

"You're just a cheater and a liar. How could I trust you?" I run out of the room and up the stairs.

"Clare." Lucy's voice rings in my ears. I stop. She stands in front of me, her brown curly hair is in a bun and her bright green eyes show sorrow.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm sorry. I just thought you might want to know."

"Well, you're right. I wanted to know, but it hurts."

"I know."

"Why can't guys just just say no?"

**AN: sorry for it being so so so short...but i've been up since 3 am and im tireeeeed! reviews will help me explain my insanity for being up this early! :D**

**Sneak Peak: Adam tries to help Drew and Clare's relationship...but Clare wants nothing to do with Drew...or does she?**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	7. Collapsed

**Author's Note: I've been awake since four AM! about to fall asleep as i type...**

**Disclamer: I dont own Degrassi or it's characters...and Collapsed is a song by Aly and AJ**

_Chapter 7: Collapsed—Drew's POV:_

"This is bad Drew. Very, very bad." Adam says as he paces in my room. It's Saturday morning.

"You think I don't know that Adam. I fucked up."

"No Drew, you didn't just fuck up. You fucked up big. She won't come here anymore. She's been at Alli's for the past four days! Five including today."

"I know Adam. Please, just stop reminding me." I flop onto my bed and cover my face with my pillow.

"You broke her. More than Eli did. More than KC. You broke her Drew."

"I know…wait, KC?"

"Her first boyfriend."

"Oh," KC. As in jock KC. Baby daddy KC? My friend KC? I didn't know that.

"Drew, why did you do that? Why, I thought you liked Clare." Adam sits down on my bed next to me.

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Drew! Think big! You do know."

"I guess…that it's because I never know how good I have it until I screw up. I guess that I'm afraid of commitment."

Adam's pale blue eyes widen, "Drew…what's gotten into you?"

"Well, when Clare would sleep over, after we became friends, we made a pact to wake up in the middle of the night to talk. And one night, after only two weeks of us talking late at night…

"_Hey Drew." Clare smiles to me and sits down on the couch curling her lugs under her and turning to face me._

"_Hi." I say, my thoughts not totally focused. _

"_What's wrong?" she asks. _

_I turn to her, "Nothing."_

_She scoffs, "Torres, I know you. So, just tell me already."_

"_Fine. I've been thinking about Alli."_

"_What about?" _

"_How the relationship ended." _

_She sighs, "You cheating on her with Bianca the super slut?"_

_I laugh, "Super Slut. What an exciting power. Bet everyone loves it."_

"_I'm sure some guys do. So, what exactly have you been thinking about."_

"_I know why I cheated, but I don't. Does that make sense?"_

_She smiles lightly, "Actually, I have a theory."_

_I turn to sit criss-cross and face her, "Do tell Miss Edwards. Do tell."_

"_Well, I think that you cheated because it just…it's what you do…" she pauses, "Not to say that..ugh…this theory sounds better in my head."_

"_Continue." _

"_Well, I think that maybe you cheated because you're afraid."_

"_Afraid? of what exactly?"_

"_Commitment. Finding out that what you have is a lie. Being so close to someone, but you just psych yourself out and believe that you…that you…what's the word?"_

"_Ass? Jerk? Stupid?"_

"_No…maybe you believe that what you have isn't what they deserve, like they're better than you and deserve better people. So you ruined the relationship with Alli."_

"_Or maybe I'm just a big ass who screws up."_

_She laughs, "Maybe.""_

"Cute." Adam says.

"Shut up." I hit him with a pillow. He laughs.

"Drew, do you like her?"

"Yeah."

"Like her like her? Or in an I-like-her-for-now kind-of way?"

I'm silent. Adam's eyes lock with mine.

"Is it something else?"

I nod my head.

"What?"

"I think I love her." I shyly say.

"Then you've got to get your shit in order." Adam smiles.

"Adam! She hates me. What am I going to do?"

"Anything and everything."

A knock comes from my door and when I look up Alli's standing there. "Can we talk?"

**Author's Note: hey there! i hope you enjoyed this...this is what i like to call a mix of procrastination and sleep deprivation...oh yeah...and a loooong car ride. **

**Sneak Peak: Clare's Saturday morning consists of talking with Alli and...getting interrogated by Sav, Peter, and Spinner?**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	8. The Way I Loved You

**Author's Note: Hey there people od planet Earth...have 4am...again! for some reason i just can't sleep...*sigh* reviews will make me happy! REMEMBER: this chapter is at the same time as the other...if not earlier...because Clare talks to All...yeah**

**Disclamer: I do not own Degrassi...or it's characters...and The Way I Loved You is a Taylor Swift song**

_Chapter 8: The Way I Loved You—Clare's POV:_

"Thanks for letting me stay here again Mrs. Bhandari."

"Anytime Clare. You know how we feel about you." she smiles. "Alliah I'm going to the store. I trust you and Clare will be fine alone."

"Yes mom." she replies. Her mom smiles and leaves the house. Alli turns to me. "Spill. You never told me what happened."

"He cheated on me."

"With that skank?"

I nod.

"I'm sorry Clare. I am." she gives me a hug.

"I'm over it. I'm over him." I get up and put my plate in the sink. When I turn around Alli's standing—no hovering—right behind me.

"You can't be serious. Clare, I saw how you talked about him the night we prepped for that date."

I push past her and go into her bedroom. She follows and closes the door behind me.

"Clare! Talk to me." she begs. I sit on her bed, clutching onto the small violet throw pillow.

"Alli…it's…I can't describe it."

She sits down on my bed and pulls me into a hug, "Just…try."

Tears collect in my eyes, "It hurts. Al, it really hurts. It's a feeling I've never felt before. It's worse than with Eli and much worse than with KC. It…it feels like my heart's been ripped out of me."

She pulls away from me and looks at me, "You loved him."

I nod, "Al, I don't know what to do. I'm hurt. I hate him, but I love him. It's hard. I want to see him, but I don't. I want to punch him, but I want to kiss him. It feels like something inside of me is missing."

"Clare…you've never said that about a guy before."

"I know. This is so fucked up!"

"Clare, listen to me, if you feel the way you do, then it means that you really love him. Not loved. Love, as in still do. As in you are pining for him."

I let the tears escape, "I hate this feeling."

She lets go of me and stands up, "I'll be right back."

I sit on her bed for a few minutes. I hear two sets of footsteps climbing up the stairs.

"Here's some ice cream." she hands me a pint of Ben and Jerry's half-baked—my guilty pleasure.

"Thanks." I say as I open the top and take a spoonful.

"Listen, Clare, there's something I have to do, but Sav…"

"Alli, I have a date." he groans.

"Sav…my best friend is hurting! And I need to go somewhere. I wish I didn't, but I do. You will watch her and comfort her and let her cry and hug her and tell her everything will be alright because I can't. Cancel your date with Holly J. This is more important."

"Alli…"

She glares at him, "Sav."

"Fine." he says and sits down on the bed next to me, pulling me into a hug.

"Good brother. I'll be back, soon…maybe." she runs out of her room, like she couldn't get away fast enough.

"Sorry about this Sav." I whisper looking up to him.

"She's right. But, ice cream doesn't solve problems. What do you say we go to the Dot? Some fresh air will be good for you."

"I'd like that Sav. Thanks."

He hands me my jean coat and then he puts his own coat on, "Anything for you Clare. You're like my baby sister."

"Thanks." I give him a hug.

"No problem." he says as he leads me out to the truck.

When we get to the Dot I hop up onto a counter stool and Sav sits down next to me.

"Hey Sav."

"Peter! Where have you been?" Sav asks. My head shoots up and I turn to see Peter walking, in his Dot shirt and apron, towards us.

"I went to Kenya for four months. I saw Darce. I helped build a school." he replies going behind the counter.

"Hey Pete." I smile.

"Baby Edwards." he gives me a quick hug. "Darcy says to tell you she's coming home this summer because of…your mom and dad splitting."

"Is that what you're upset about?" Sav asks.

I shake my head.

"Clare's upset, why?" Peter asks.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. She's been hiding out at my house since Monday night."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I groan.

"Peter, back so soon?" Spinner comes out from the kitchen.

I groan and hide my head.

"Clare?" he asks.

"Kill me now." I mumble. "Hi Spin."

"What's going on?"

"Clare's upset." Sav and Peter say simultaneously.

"Is it that boy that you were with the other night?"

"What boy?" Peter asks.

"Eli?"

"No…some kid named Drew." Spin replies.

"What about Eli?"

"Sav! What is your obsession with Eli? We broke up three months ago." I reply.

"Oh. Wait. Drew? As in Drew Torres? The guy who broke Alli's heart because of the boiler room?"

"Yeah. That's his name Torres. Drew Torres." Spinner replies.

"What did he do to you Clare?" Sav asks.

"Can we just not talk about this?" I ask.

"Clare, what did he do?" Peter asks.

"Tell us." Spinner says.

"Fine! You want to know what he did? He broke my heart into a thousand pieces! That's what he did! In one date and two days of our relationship. He ruined with that stupid skank Bianca."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: wellllllll what did you think...**

**sneak peak: Clare is still at the Dot talking with her "big brothers" and Alli shows up...yeah...if i told you any more i'd be giving away the big ending...TWO more chapters left...**

**oh yeah...then a sequel...because y'all are gonna hate me for how i leave off in chapter 10...teehee**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	9. Rolling in the Deep

**AN: so so sorry for the late late late update guys! I am literally in a freaking DEAD zone with almost ZERO wireless connections...but imma try to get to places with wireless connections**

**Disclamer: I dont own Degrassi or its characters...Rolling in the Deep is the title of a song (which i do not own) by Adele**

_Chapter 9: Rolling In the Deep—Drew's POV:_

"Alli." I say. Adam excuses himself and Alli walks into my room, closing the door behind her.

"Can we talk?" she asks.

"About what?"

"Clare."

"What about her?"

"I've never seen her like this. Drew…" she trails off.

"What?"

"She'll kill me for telling you this, but…she's in love with you."

"What? As in…in love, in love?"

She nods, "She's so heartbroken. Drew I've really never seen her so crushed before. Not even Eli had this much over her."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"She said 'It feels like my heart's been ripped out.' Drew, what are you going to do?"

"Alli, no offense, but she's been ignoring not only me for the past week, but Adam and Eli and everyone else too. I don't think there's anything I can do."

"Bull. Bull, Drew! There's always something you can do!"

"What do you suggest?"

"Clare's not your average girl. She's different. In a good way. You're going to need something bigger than what you used to try to get me. Something that shows that you could care less about the world around you when she isn't there. Because you love her too. Because she's all that matters. Right?"

I nod.

"What do you think you should do?"

_Clare's POV:_

"Drew's so dead!" Sav says.

"Don't do something stupid please!" I groan.

"Why not? He broke your heart." he responds.

"Sav please. I just…I want to forget about him."

"Party at Above The Dot tonight! Everyone's invited."

I turn and see KC and Adam handing out flyers.

Alli walks in and runs to my side, "Spinner, I hope you don't mind that we are throwing a party at Above the Dot."

"Actually—"

She drags him into the back room.

Minutes pass before they come back out again.

"Peter. Go set up. Private Party at Above the Dot at eight."

"Dude, that's half an hour!" Peter groans.

"Sav and the two kids over there will help you set up."

The four of them go up stairs.

"Alli, what's going on?" I ask.

"Just follow me." she says as she exits the Dot. I groan, but curiosity gets the best of me and I decide to follow her. I catch up to her and she just continues on her way, without talking.

"Alli! Where are we going?" I ask.

"My house. To get ready. For the party." she says once we reach her front porch.

"No! Alli I refuse to go to that party."

"Please Clare! It's been forever since I've been out and if I was with you my mom would let me go." she begs.

I contemplate this for a moment, "But you owe me so big for this. And if Drew's there…I'm leaving."

She walks up the stairs and I follow. Her dress that she pulls out of her closet is a black dress with multi colored squares, deep sweetheart cut, side-boned bodice, and a perfectly pleated skirt. Mine however is a black sweetheart cut dress and tiers of ruffles down the front with black mesh tulle along the hem. I don't really care for the dress. Even if it is really pretty. And Alli tells me that I look fabulous in it. The dress is flattering, hugging my curves and shows off my legs, but I really never wear anything like this. But, Alli's the boss and tells me that I have to wear it. I groan and ask, practically beg, for her to pick a different dress, but she ignores my pleas and makes me put it on. She also gives me her black boots that I wore the other night which she wears red stilettos. She does my make-up; a light purple eye shadow, some mascara, pink blush, and pink lip gloss. Tonight, no matter what will be dreadful.

**AN: next chapter is the end**

**sneak peak-Drew does something (at the party) to win Clare back ooooooo**

**xoxoxo Cat**


	10. Never Say Never

**AN: This is the LAST chapter...do not hate! I'm making a sequel!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Degrassi and "Never Say Never" is the title of a song by The Fray...lyrics in italics (I don't own those either) ALL i own is this story!**

_Chapter 10: Never Say Never—Clare's POV:_

"Alli please."

"Clare, for the last time we are going to this party!" she says as we wait on line to get into the party.

Once in I see that there are some strobe lights pulsing and loud music booming. People are crowded on the dance floors. Alli and I stand in the back, close enough to the exit that I could run out if need be. Suddenly the music stops and the strobe lights die down. The crowd is facing the stage. I turn to look at who the spotlight shines on. I turn to run, but Alli's hand wraps around my arm and she pulls me back to her side.

"What the hell Alli?" I whisper to her.

"Clare…just listen to him." She says.

"You were in on this?" I ask.

"Yes, but please, stay and hear him out." she begs.

I huff, "Fine."

"There's this girl whose heart I broke recently. I know, shocker, Drew Torres broke another heart? I know that's what you're thinking. But, see, this girl's different. She's special to me. And I hope she's here right now, because if not, then I might be making a fool of myself for no reason." he laughs nervously into the microphone, then continues while music lightly starts in the background. "But…she knows who she is. This is for you…

_Some things we don't talk about_

_Rather do without and just hold the smile" _he walks off the stage and starts walking towards Alli and I. I blush and turn my head.

"_Falling in and out of love_

_Ashamed and proud of, together all the while_

_You can never say never_

_While we don't know when_

_But time and time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

_Don't let me go (x6)" _He's only a few people away from where I stand and I lock eyes with him. He smiles and I return the gesture with a small smile of my own.

"_Picture, you're the queen of everything_

_Far as the eye can see under your command_

_I will be your guardian when all is crumbling _

_I'll steady your hand_

_You can never say never _

_While we don't know when_

_But time, time and time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

_Don't let me go (x6)" _He gets closer to me and Alli walks to the side. I sigh at her leaving me right now.

"_We're falling apart and coming_

_Together again and again_

_We're growing apart but we pull it together again_

_Pull it together, together again_

_Don't let me go (x12)" _He finally reaches me and he looks at me expectantly.

The crowd is silent. All waiting for something to happen.

"Well," Drew asks into the microphone, "will you let me go? Or not?"

**AN: Well...**

**if you review i try and get to the wifi hot-spot faster!**

**oh...and you get a slice of pie! **

**xoxoxo Cat**


	11. Sequel

**Hey there...for those of you who have this on your alerts...the sequel is UP**

**"Possibilities or Realities"**

**check it out**

**xoxo Cat**


End file.
